This invention concerns detwisting means for a thread splicer and is a modification of a previous invention disclosed in the said copending U.S. patent application No. 806,273. In particular it represents an alternative design to that of the embodiment of the aforesaid invention disclosed with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 of that application. In the said embodiment of the previous invention thread or yarn detwisting is carried out on each side of the splicing chamber by pairs of opposed contra-displacing linear members in between which the threads on each side are trapped. The movement required of the linear members is considerable, especially with high-twist multi-ply yarns, and the housing of these members greatly increases the physical dimensions of the splicer. In addition, somewhat complicated pneumatic connections and drives are required to displace the linear members.